


Ворон летит

by Red_Sally



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 18:46:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13277652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Sally/pseuds/Red_Sally
Summary: Прекрасию песни Хелависы "Поверь" и отсутствию Хеймдалля в трейлере ВБ посвящается.





	Ворон летит

_ Ворон летит сквозь метель. Шелестят перья, хлопает в крыльях ветер, облепляет снегом, утяжеляя упрямый полет. Черная птица смотрит вниз, за пеленой бурана различая почти невидимые земли, горы и реки, столицы, окраины и межи. Смерзается броней на груди ледяная корка, клюв блестит, как стальной, протыкая, точно ветхую занавеску, грань между мирами. _

 

*****

 

Чернокожий и желтоглазый асгардец, повсюду держащийся рядом с Тором, на первый взгляд куда сильнее Т’Чаллы походит на черную пантеру. Тяжелой походкой и хищной осанкой, мягкими жестами и осязаемой готовностью выпустить когти. Немногословностью и неусыпным вниманием, с которым он следит - приглядывает, понимает Баки, - за всеми, кого представляет ему его царь. Мстители смотрят на Локи: кто с опаской, кто с недоверием, кто с надеждой на перемены. Баки смотрит на высокую черную фигуру, прислушивается к тихим шагам, запоминает повадки. Как будто это важнее, чем многое иное.

Хеймдалль - не пантера, становится ясно довольно скоро. Он - сбитая на землю птица, что вынужденно учится ходить, хотя могла летать совсем недавно. Это ощущение не должно роднить их с Баки, но роднит. Имя Хеймдалля будит в мозгу образы и ассоциации, слишком старые, чтобы их можно было привязать ко времени. Взгляд цепляется за него, и отвести глаза трудно, даже когда их начинает жечь. Огромный двуручный меч из темного металла, с которым тот не расстается, кажется, даже во сне, будоражит сознание.

\- Хотел бы я держаться так же, как ты, - говорит ему Баки.

Их неумолимо теснят. Новый день подходит к концу, и новые бои, которым уже нет числа, делают поражение все более очевидным. Баки отчетливо видит, как настигает это понимание всех, стоящих рядом с ним, идущих в битву - и уцелевших после нее. Их одолевают. Они отступают под натиском захватчиков, чья единственная цель - полное истребление людей. И перед этой простой перспективой Стив становится все бледнее, Наташа - все молчаливее, Т’Чалла - все мрачнее.

Хеймдалль орудует мечом так, словно тот ничего не весит. В рукопашной - а они теперь всегда идут в рукопашную, техника и авиация накрылись по всей планете после первой же массированной инопланетной атаки, - его видно издалека: черную голову в короне растрепанных косичек, плащ цвета красной глины и серую молнию меча.

\- Возможно, и в твоей жизни будет пост, на котором ты захочешь умереть, - ровно отвечает ему Хеймдалль. - Но до тех пор ты остаешься там, где нужен. А значит, ты все делаешь как должно.

После поражения он уходит в сторону от лагеря и там - молча, методично - рубит пространство перед собой длинным тяжелым лезвием, раз за разом, минута за минутой, и когда Тор зовет его спать, и когда Т’Чалла выставляет часовыми своих бритоголовых копейщиц, и когда Стив устало шепчет рядом:

\- Идем, Бак. Нужно выспаться.

Тишина опускается на сонный лагерь. Только лезвие свистит, рассекая воздух.

 

В тонкой походной палатке Стив долго беспокойно сопит, и засыпает только подкатившись к Баки в своем спальнике и обняв его; Баки треплет его по волосам и какое-то время слушает, как он дышит. Это успокаивает, как и родное тепло рядом, - но уснуть не помогает.

В конце концов он осторожно выбирается из-под тяжелой сонной руки и выползает из палатки в холодную и светлую ночь. Ясно. Вдали от городских огней звезды кажутся ближе и ярче: одни как белые искры, другие - как брызги стекла, третьи - как горящие в пустоте лампы. Кажется, протяни руку - и снимешь такую, как яблоко с ветки, взвесишь в ладони, обжигая кожу.

Силуэт Хеймдалля высится каменной глыбой посреди узкого луга между границей лагеря и мелкой речушкой. Помедлив, Баки подходит ближе и садится рядом на холодную землю.

\- То, что ты мне сказал, - напоминает он. - Ты уверен, что мы там, где должны быть? Что все это, - он обводит рукой луг и реку, и устало машет вперед, вдаль, где их накануне разбили снова, - происходит, потому что должно происходить?

\- Я вижу только то, на что хватает глаз, - звучит в ответ. - Мне доводилось ошибаться. Иногда зримого узора мало, чтобы понять, куда идет челнок.

Баки не уверен, что понял его.

\- Не хочу думать, что Танос нас доконает, - признается он. - И что мы обречены драться, пока все не поляжем.

\- Эта мысль может поколебать твою руку в битве?

\- Нет, - отвечает Баки быстро и резко, и лицо обдает жаром. - Скорее, она сведет меня с ума, потому что кроме драки ничего не останется.

Хеймдалль кивает.

\- Останется, - убежденно произносит он. - Даже когда не видишь, ничто не помешает верить.

Вблизи видно, сколько седины в мелких косичках, обрамляющих его лицо. Он смотрит мимо, но Баки все равно чувствует, что за ним наблюдают. Что его рассматривают, внимательно и осторожно - но все же не спрашивая разрешения.

\- Я знал воина, - говорит Хеймдалль. - Знал долго и близко. Ведал его помыслы, и они были чисты, а его стремления - полны отваги. Он рос и мужал с идеей о том, чтобы защищать родной мир и тех, кто его населяет. Он знал страх, но сражался с ним. Ни сказки о враждебных расах, ни память о былых сражениях, в которых гибли наши сородичи, не побуждали его отступиться. Он посвятил Одину свое имя, отдал ему свой меч и пожертвовал свою руку. Он не раз и не два оставил Хель голодной, прежде чем она, наконец, пленила его.

Голос звучит ровно и размеренно - так размеренно, что в нем, как в заклинании, теряется значение отдельных слов. Баки не уверен даже, что знает этот язык. Но все же общий смысл ему понятен.

\- Я слышал пророчество о том, что он вернется. Разобьет клетку, в которой Хель держит его, и вернется в мир живых: не бесплотным призраком и не ходячим мертвецом, но и не прежним собой. Но в пророчестве не сказано, узнает ли его хоть кто-то, когда он вернется.

На миг Баки становится неуютно находиться с ним рядом. Когда память только возвращалась к нему, когда он еще не был в полной мере собой, но уже осознавал это и терзался неполнотой, как телесной болью, он немало думал об этом. Он не узнавал сам сам себя: слишком многое изменилось, слишком многое умерло, а поверх наросло такое, что уже и не вытравишь, как ни старайся… Он боялся этого. Боялся, что его никогда не перестанут сравнивать с тем, кем он был больше полувека назад. Что безуспешные поиски прежнего Баки Барнса оттолкнут кого угодно от него нынешнего.

\- Я напоминаю тебе его? - интересуется он куда холоднее, чем собирался.

Но, поймав желтый взгляд, не видит в нем ни удивления, ни насмешки.

\- Нет, - говорит Хеймдалль.

Звездная пыль припорашивает черное небо. Медленно проявляется далеко на востоке линия горизонта под предутренним небом, выцветающим из чернильной темноты в прозрачную зелень.

\- Я знаю, что ты был воином, - продолжает Хеймдалль. - Что ты отдал себя войне раньше, чем познал любовь, а смерть отняла у тебя память и волю, и все-таки ты вернулся в мир живых. Но я не ведаю твоих помыслов. И не ведаю, что ты ответишь, если я скажу, что хочу знать, нежны ли твои губы.

Это звучит так внезапно - этим ровным, гипнотизирующим, как лесные шумы, голосом, - что Баки не сдерживает смеха. Потом смотрит в спокойное темное лицо, обрамленное жесткими мелкими косичками, и невольно облизывает губы.

\- Я отвечу, - говорит он, сглотнув, - подойди и проверь.

 

У Хеймдалля губы теплые, твердые. Солоноватые. Баки еще не случалось целоваться с богами - эта мысль веселит его, но не задерживается надолго. Ему слишком хочется еще: прикосновения губ, осязания осторожных ладоней на плече и на горле, мягкого плаща и жестких косичек, щекочущих лицо.

Он не знает, хочется ли ему, чтобы Хеймдалль продолжал говорить, или чтобы он молчал. Обнимая в ответ, он не думает о том, как далеко готов зайти, пока не чувствует, как Хеймдалль одной рукой тянет с плеча свой плащ.

По спине прокатывается холодок, Баки всего на секунду охватывает будоражащей смесью восторга и ужаса - как в первый раз; как после слов Хеймдалля о том, что он не успел познать любовь. Что это значит? В юности он не видел разницы, любить или влюбляться - и всех любил легко, радостно, шумно и открыто. Любил девчонок, имена которых теперь иногда всплывают в памяти и тут же лопаются, как радужные мыльные пузырьки. Любил родителей и сестер. Любил друзей и однополчан.

Любил Стива - может быть, сильнее, чем всех прочих. Может, совсем иначе, чем других. А потом Баки не стало так надолго, что он и думать забыл даже о слове, не то что о различиях между влюбленностью и любовью.

Хеймдалль, похоже, почувствовав его смятение, никуда не торопится. Он даже не спешит углубить поцелуй, трогает губами губы задумчиво, ласково, не останавливается, не ускоряется, размеренный, как прибой. Баки сам проводит от уголка его рта языком, сам ложится на спину, в колючие складки плаща, и тянет на себя, не зная, как объяснить, что ему хватит и этого. Это правда. Ему хорошо - здесь и сейчас, когда в голове темно от непрошенных мыслей и опасений, на сердце горячо от ничем не подкрепленных надежд и тяжело от страха за семью, обретенную так ненадолго, и в собственной коже тесно от щедрого чужого тепла. Ему хорошо - Хеймдалль обнимает его и целует, смотрит на него и сквозь него желтыми глазами, гладит по волосам и позволяет гладить себя, над головой гипнотизирующе медленно гаснут огромные, с кулак, звезды и шелестит листвой ветер, поодаль журчит речная вода, шуршит расстеленный на траве плащ, и Хеймдалль обнимает его…

 

Баки так и засыпает: в кольце темных рук, зарывшись лицом в тугие, пахнущие дымом и металлом косички.

 

*****

 

_ Ворон летит сквозь метель, несет на крыле драгоценную ношу. Может, ему и случалось ошибаться, но не в этот раз. Он видит это в расслабленном лице, слышит в тихом дыхании спящего. Черные перья отливают радугой, грея обветренную щеку. Живые живы; это главное. Каждый новый день приближает то время, когда не станет видно тканого узора, когда завесы между мирами сорвет одна жестокая рука. Тогда-то все и решится. А пока - завывает пурга и валит снег, пылают костры и загораются звезды, восходит луна над пеленой облаков и прокладывает для ходящих по земле тропы теней и света. _

_ Ворон летит. _


End file.
